


Reasurrences

by orphan_account



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Atreus has self esteem issues, Fluff, Gen, Kratos tries to be a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Atreus & Kratos (God of War)
Kudos: 75





	Reasurrences

It came out of nowhere.

"Are you bored of me?"

It was asked suddenly and blunt.

Kratos turned his focus onto his son, pausing the work of sharpening his axe. He frowned slightly, eyebrows furrowed.

A million thoughts ran through his head. Why was his son asking this? Had he said or _done_ something to offset their relationship? 

He wouldn't be surprised of he did, as he tended to choose using few words and gestures when communicating. So he this time opted for honesty.

"We could live a million years...and I'd never grow bored of you, not for a second."

Atreus' face reddened some, and he held his knees tighter to his chest from where he sat on his cot. Kratos watched him for another moment, taking notice of his shocked yet still slightly downtrodden expression. 

He reiterated.

"I've never feel more whole than when I am with you." 

Atreus curled in on himself more, seemingly embarrased a bit now as his face become more red. He nodded, a small smile on his face now, despite a lingering sadness.

" _Yeah,_ "

Atreus lifted his head, smiling at his father openly. It seemed a little forced but it made Kratos inwardly sigh with relief. 

"I uh...I feel the same... _and s-stuff_."

Kratos nodded once.

"Good."

Atreus nodded back.

"Yeah..."

Awkward silence ensued after the short conversation. 

Kratos, uncomfortable and slightly belweirded with this newfound openess, wondered after a few moments if he should turn back to work. Meanwhile Atreus didn't want to do anything, worried any move would be the wrong, for _whatever_ reason.

Finally, Mimir piped up from his spot on their bedside table. His witty and abrupt remark made every shoulder in the house sag with relief.

Later that night, when Kratos was getting into his cot he glanced to his son, catching his sluggish movements and far away expression.

Something inside of the god started worrying, telling him to open up. So he laid down and raised an arm, following his instincts. 

"Boy."

Atreus paused in lifting his covers, slowly turning his head to face his father. His eyes widened, and he let go on the furs. He swallowed thickly, timidly turning completely to meet his dad's eyes.

Kratos motioned him over. Atreus approached, seeming confused and lost on how to act. 

"Come, lay down."

Atreus nodded once, hesitantly crawling into the cot with the bigger god. He relaxed only when an arm wrapped around him, luring him into a warm comfort and eventual sleep.

Kratos cautiously held his son and as he did, the nagging feeling in his being calmed down, if only for now. He knew the only way to keep it that way was to be a better father. 

So he planned to start. 


End file.
